Feelings
by rc3wondere
Summary: Ratchet and Clank both have feelings for each other. One-shot. Written for RatchetxClankForever.


rc3wondere presents:

Feelings

(Please note this is NOT relate to Guns and Roses WHAT SO EVER!)

Ratchet and Clank were, as usual, saving Qwark's fat ass from certain destruction. Ratchet was getting pretty sick of saving the egoistic moron's life every single freakin' weak.

After defeating some pitifully weak robots, Ratchet located the coward behind a wall, crying like a baby.

"Come on Qwark, I wanna go home..."

Qwark was still in a pity party but he managed to go back to HIS ship and fly away.

Ratchet grew even angrier. "Oh my God are you kidding me?! Qwark had his own ship the whole time?!"

Clank hopped off of Ratchet's back. He hopped into the ship and waited for Ratchet.

Ratchet stormed to the ship and violently jumped inside.

"Look on the bright side, at least you don't have to save him anymore..."

"...til next weak." Ratchet growled.

Ratchet took off into space, trying to forget that fat ass. Clank tried starting a conversation with him.

"Remember when you were called a hero after saving the great clock?" Clank smiled.

Ratchet began to relax a little. "Yeah that did feel pretty nice..." Ratchet then started to feel a little guilty. "Sorry for being so mad."

Clank's eyes softened. "It's okay, I would've been pretty upset my self." He chuckled.

Ratchet smiled. "Why did you come back?" He asked Clank.

Clank was a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know, at the great clock! Your father wanted YOU to protect it, why did you come running back to me?"

Clank was at a lost for words. He knew exactly why, but he wasn't going to DARE tell Ratchet.

"Umm...because you are my friend." Clank answered unconfidently.

"Your my best friend too, Clank." Ratchet smiled.

Clank blushed a little bit. He found it cute when Ratchet smiled at him. He liked everything about him. He liked the way Ratchet's tail uncontrollably swung around left to right. He liked his big ears too, he wanted to rub that soft fur. He wanted to rub that shiny fur coat, but he knew he couldn't. He knew there was a 99.999% chance Ratchet didn't feel the same way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ratchet opened the door to their small apartment in metropolis. He plunged himself onto the couch and turned on the holovid. He turned on South Park.

Clank saw what he was watching. "May I watch it too?"

Ratchet looked at him funny. "Uhh...yeah you know you didn't have to ask..."

"I know but I thought you may have wanted some alone time..."

Clank sat next to him. He really wasn't watching the show, he was thinking about Ratchet. He felt a giant explosion in his core just thinking about him.

Ratchet focused his attention on Clank, mainly because the small robot was looking out the window with a stupid grin on his face.

"Uhh, Clank? Are you alright?"

Clank soon left his thoughts and turned to Ratchet. "Oh yes, I was just lost in thought..."

"Where you thinking about a girl?" Ratchet teased.

"No! I was just...lost in thought..."

"Yeah right!" Ratchet was laughing. "So what were you thinking about then?"

Clank blushed a little.

"I KNEW IT! You where thinking about a girl!"

"No I wasn't!" Clank argued.

"Okay fine." Ratchet giggled. "So what WERE you thinking about?"

Clank let out a sigh of frustration. "You wouldn't want to know..."

Ratchet began to feel a bit sad. "You don't trust me?"

"No it's not that. It's just that it's something you don't wanna know about."

Ratchet soon had a thought. "Were you thinking about me?"

Clank stared straight ahead, not saying a word.

"It's okay Clank, I won't hate you."

Clank looked back at the smiling lombax, but he didn't smile back.

"You wanna know something?"

Clank suddenly was interested in what the lombax had to say.

"I...uhh...kinda like you." He said shyly.

Clank was in lost of words.

Before anything else was said, Clank leaned in to kiss him. It felt so wonderful for the both of them. Clank was getting ready to part, but Ratchet didn't let him. He pulled Clank even closer and deepened the kiss. They soon parted, only because Ratchet needed a breath. He loved the way Clank tasted on his lips. He pulled Clank on top of him and started to kiss him again. As they once again parted Ratchet smiled.

"I love you." He whispered to Clank.

"I love you too Ratchet."


End file.
